The Kidnapping
by Bishop1999
Summary: Finn and Marceline are on their way when they go and see Jake and LR but they got more than they bargained for and action and romance packed Finnceline epic.(sorry I have not been around for a while school ya know)


Prologue

It was a shining day in the land of Ooo and Finn and Marceline were walking to Jake and lr's house. "God it's a great day today" Finn exclaimed Marceline then looked at him then back up at her umbrella and scowled. "oh sorry" Finn said, and he then grabbed her around the shoulder to try and comfort her at which point he saw that she was blushing when he did so, "Marceline did I just see you blush?!" Finn exclaimed. "NO!" Marceline replied Marceline did not want to say it but she was starting to develop a sort of attraction to the adventurer and did not want to let it show, maybe all those years of teasing had finally caught up with her. Finn had also lately started to develop some kind of more than friendly affection towards the vampire. He started looking at her in a different light and not just as a friend anymore since he turned 15 and now that he thinks about it he is nearly as old as her… well her body anyway

As they were both in thought and walking they accidentally bumped into each other and fell ontop of each other in a very suggestive position and both madly blushed at the site of them they both very quickly got up and dusted themselves off the rest of the walk was very silent. As they were approaching Jake and Lr's house there got to be a very eerie vibe about the place the one of the windows was smashed Marceline and Finn looked at each other and backed up against the door ready to breach Finn had his demon blood sword with him and Marceline had her axe bass Finn made hand motions 3…2…1 "GO!" They both rushed in to find nothing but the place trashed Finn was yelling out "bro" "BRO!" there was no reply and Finn started to feel a little scared until time slowed down and he spotted a note on the table with an eye on it "oh no this is bad news" the note read, _come get your friend or he will meet a watery grave ~signed The EYE _"who the hell is the eye?" Marceline exclaimed "I don't know but I know where we can get it analysed and I know neither of us are going to like it" both of the muttered "bubble gum"

"Let's get to bubble gum straight awa" Finn ends his sentence as he sees Marceline has crashed on the floor of sleep deprivation he has just noticed that she has been up for the past three days with him and she is in no condition to continue. The now taller and stronger Finn picks up the sleeping Marceline and carries her bridal style he carries her all the way back to the tree house where he stops outside and then thinks no time we have to go to the Candy Kingdom at once to get this analysed Finn only just realizing when he is halfway to the kingdom that he is also very sleep deprived he is starting to falter as he approaches the gates but the guards let him into the castle and he practically finds a bench for Marceline to rest on and walks up to bubble gum and says we need a room and for the fingerprints to be analysed please Jake and lr are in trouble. Bubble gum is a bit dumbfounded at first from all this information and complies "I only have one room though so you're going to have to share" the very sleep deprived Finn goes along with it and grabs Marceline and gives the paper to Bubble gum and then heads off to their room he opens the door and throws Marceline onto the bed at which point he also falls onto the bed and falls asleep.

_Finns Dream_

"_Hey Marceline" Finn said sounding very innocent as he opened the door then he looked up at her and she was wearing a cropped tank top and short shorts "hey finny" she said in a very seductive fashion as she dragged him inside and placed a kiss on his lips Finn was stiff at first but then planted his hands onto Marceline's waist as her hands fell onto the back of his head and pulled him closer she was pulling him really close and as their body was about to touch…_

Finn woke up a bit hot and flustered and saw that Marceline was looking at him.


End file.
